Begin Again
by Luisa Torres
Summary: Baseada na música Begin Again da Taylor Swift. Porque toda dor, um dia tem que passar.


** Begin Again.**

_Por Luísa Torres_

* * *

**N\A: **Seres que lêem minhas fics, eu sei que Freddie -Tristemente- morreu, mas como eu – sempre eu- não me acostumei com a morte dele, então fiz

uma fic para ele.

* * *

**Ps: **mesmo o shipper sendo outro, a fic é bem Ron e Hermione

Have Fun!

* * *

Olho no espelho, meus olhos castanhos estão com um brilho diferente hoje, como se hoje fosse um _recomeço._

Eu preciso parar de me enganar tanto. Mas é quase inevitável.

Tentei prender meu cabelo em uma trança, mas o resultado foi realmente assustador. Então os deixei solto mesmo.

Vago pelo o quarto, em busca de um sapato, mas só encontro sapatos de salto alto. Ron não gostava quando eu andava de salto alto, porém nunca parei de usar.

Olho para as horas no relógio e constato que ainda tenho mais meia hora para chegar ao café.

Ao invés de terminar de me aprontar, ando em direção a minha estante de livros.

Enquanto analiso os livros que provavelmente já li, uma flor caí do meu livro, derrubo a primeira lágrima.

Pego a rosa, e vejo que foi a flor que Ron me deu no nosso primeiro encontro. Derrubo a segunda lágrima. Olho novamente para a rosa em minhas mãos, agora amassada, penso um pouco e coloco-a no bolso do meu casaco.

Verifico novamente o relógio. _Ele vai se atrasar_ penso comigo mesma.

Decidi pegar meu celular- Ron também odiava essa tecnologia, mas eu tinha que me comunicar com os meus pais, e eles bem... Não gostavam _tanto_ assim da minha coruja. - coloco meus fones de ouvido e ouço sempre a mesma música, talvez eu me identifique até de mais com ela. Abro a porta e saio pelas ruas cinzas de Londres.

Andando pelas ruas de Londres, meu coração ocasionalmente se contraí, e sinto uma vontade absurda de voltar para casa e chorar por Ron.

No entanto, meu consciente pensa que deixar o pobre garoto me esperando, seria no mínimo um extrema falta de educação, e então continuo minha jornada.

Começo a ficar nervosa, lembro que fiquei a noite passada em assuntos realmente interessantes para conversar com ele. E agora me esqueci de tudo.

Chegando a Rua Brompton, reconheço a fachada do café Harrods e para minha surpresa lá estava ele. Freddie.

Eu realmente pensei que ele ia se atrasar, mas pelo seu rosto, parecia que ele havia me esperado há algum tempo.

Quando entrei no café, e nossos olhos se cruzaram, ele abriu um grande sorriso – mas como era típico de Freddie, na hora nem me importei. – e veio até mim.

-Oi Hermione! – exclamou me abraçando.

-Oi Freddie! Quanto tempo! – realmente havia alguns meses que nós não nos falávamos, eu não conseguia conversar com mais nenhum Weasley.

-É, desde que o Ron... – percebi que Freddie notou a tristeza no meu rosto, quando ele apenas mencionou o nome de Ron.

-Ée.. Bom, porque nós não nos sentamos?

-Claro! – ele respondeu um pouco aliviado e dizendo isso puxou uma cadeira para mim.

-Não precisava Freddie. – falo um pouco constrangida.

-É o mínimo que posso fazer por você.

-Isso é muito legal da sua parte. – falo sorrindo.

-Hermione, desculpe-me por isso, mas você sente falta do meu irmão? – ele pergunta constrangido. Mas que bicho mordeu o Freddie hoje?

-Sempre, doeu muito quando ele... Bem... Se foi. – falo segurando o choro.

-Ele te amava muito.

-Se amava ele não teria ficado longe de mim, ele precisava de mim enquanto ele tratava do câncer, doeu muito mais não ter podido ficar com ele, sabendo que ele estava mal. E isso tem oito meses e eu não supero a morte dele.

-Ninguém supera. – murmura Freddie.

-Pois não parece. – rebato. – parece que vocês não se importam com o fato de Ron ter ido embora.

-Hermione – Freddie diz baixo. - a vida só parou para você.

Levo um choque, não tinha parado para pensar nisso. Mas agora vejo que ele tem razão, durante esses oito meses eu pensava como a vida era cruel de ter arrancado a única pessoa que eu amei, mas parece que todos ao redor continuaram - mesmo com todo o sofrimento- a seguir sua vida.

-Bom, não vamos falar nisso, sinto saudades de você lá em casa, era mais divertido, mais alegre.

-Eu também- admito- Mas as coisas mudaram.

-Não, você continua a mesma dona da verdade.

-E você continua com o mesmo escárnio do tempo da escola. – E não entendo o motivo, mas Freddie começa rir descontroladamente. Acho estranho que ele me ache engraçada, Ron sempre me criticou por meu péssimo mal - humor.

-E você continua a mesma santa.

-E você? O mesmo insolente! – e assim nosso papo começa a ficar mais suave.

Mesmo não admitindo eu sentia muita falta de Hogwarts, sentia falta dos meus amigos, quando Ron morreu, eu me isolei do mundo e principalmente dos Weasley, porque todos tinham o cabelo ruivo, o cabelo de Ron.

E começamos a contar histórias e a relembrar o tempo de escola, e todas as confusões que Hogwarts tinha para oferecer. E a cada palavra trocada, começo a ficar mais tímida, mas eu sei o motivo.

Ficamos umas quatro horas conversando, até sermos expulsos pelo dono do café.

Enquanto andávamos pelas ruas de Londres, fiquei tentada a falar sobre Ron para Freddie, e quando eu ia mencioná-lo, Freddie começou a falar sobre os objetos que o senhor Weasley descobriu.

-Quando ele descobriu o aspirador de pó, foi a descoberta do ano! Ele tentou convencer a mamãe de parar de usar magia e começar usar o tal do aspirador de pó! Mamãe ficou uma fera.

-Deve ter sido engraçado. – admito.

Quando chegamos a minha portaria, Freddie pega a minha mão e diz:

-Foi muito divertido conversar com você novamente, sabe-tudo.

-Idem – digo sorrindo.

-Que tal marcamos de conversarmos algum dia desses, novamente? – ele pergunta nervoso.

-Claro! – dizendo isso entro no prédio.

Quando passo pelas roseiras do pequeno jardim, tiro a flor que Ron me deu, do meu bolso e a deposito com suavidade na grama.

Porque pela primeira vez, o passado é passado.


End file.
